Leticia Karnstein
"Ah, life holds so much delight for me. Pardon, unlife, of course. How could I forget?" Leticia shares the same ruby red eyes as all her sisters, but that is everything she has physically in common with them. Her skin is far more tanned than theirs, possessing a healthy tone. Her figure is more womanly, with generous breasts, wide hips and plump, squishable thighs. Her hair, a mass of pearly white, flows down over her back and waist, indicating that she is much more succubus than they are. Description Her demeanor is that of a refined, yet somewhat bored upperclass lady, with a strong interest in art, societal events, fashion, culture and politics. Using her centuries of knowledge, as well as the fact that her appearance is suited to draw her opponents onto her side, she is able to control most conversations, be it wether openly or secretly and she has free access to every important family on Vallheim. Of course, the secrecy around her family attracts attention, but she knows how to use it against those who intend harm towards them, and how to draw possible allies closer. Abilties Vampire * Flying * Telepathy * Fog Form * "Entrancement" * Hound of Baskerville Sang-Loup * Boundary Recall: A spell that teleports and other persons she touches back to her home. * Familiar Magic * Swarm Magic Societal * playing chess * playing cards * wine knowledge * gourmet * dancing * ... Relationships Family * Esmeralda Karnstein (Mother) * Albert Karnstein (Father) * Rosaria Karnstein * Jekaterina Karnstein * Valeria Karnstein Siblings in-law * Nito Havel * Sang Love interests * Servants * Claudia Keppler Acquaintaces * Sidas * Gradus * Geralt (Close Friend and Servant) * Tristana * Addam Pyne Bio Leticia is an excemption from the rest of Karnstein sisters. While Rosaria, Jekaterina and Valeria went out into the world, she decided to stay home and prepare for taking over as the next head of the family. However, her work was for naught as she died during an attack on the Karnsteins former home. Her siblings buried and mourned her properly, yet, this was not the end for her. Sang, a man with a mysterious past, whom Valeria had brought to the family, used an obscure ritual to revive her as a Sang-Loup, an undead vampiric beast with powerful shapeshifting abilities and and arcane magic deeply interwoven in to their flesh. Seeing how Rosa had taken over as the head of the family, she actually felt quite relieved that it was no her responsibility anymore. However, due to her sisters eccentric and crude personality, it soon became clear that the gathering of allies while at the same time keeping the family's secret just that, would require someone more capable of soothing, maybe even deceiving their many enemies. Due to that, Leticia decided to aid Rosaria from the shadows, bribing, seducing, sweet talking whoever necessary and worthy. All rights to all pictures belong to their respective owners. Category:Characters Category:Karnstein Family